Our Confessions
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: [AxelRiku] It's Valentines Day at High School. Will the school's two most wanted bachelors be able to handle the pressure of confessing? [Beware of FLUFF][ONESHOT]


**Author's Note: **I was listening to a certain song and I thought: "Wouldn't it be sweet if Riku sung this to Axel? But then I decided that there was no way that would happen even in a fan fic. But then I figured he _could _get drunk and sing it. But then I've never been drunk before so any drunken scenes I would write would have to stink. But then I thought of this Sora and Riku picture I found on Deviant Art called "Our Confessions". And I though: "PERFECT!"

Here goes….

**Disclaimer: **yawn

It was the day before Valentines Day and Riku came to school feeling torn. On the one hand he felt pretty giddy (like a school girl who just got asked out by her crush). On the other hand he was nervous.

Valentines Day this year had fallen on a Saturday and so Riku's High School was celebrating on a Friday. Even though Riku knew he wasn't planning anything today (he was waiting for the real Valentines Day), he was still nervous. Nervous and jittery.

"Hey Riku!"

Riku turned to see his best friend Sora come bounding up from behind him.

"Hey Sora," he said nodding a little and offering a smile. The two proceeded to walk to school together. Sora walking in his bouncy hop skip manner, Riku with his quiet shuffling of feet.

"So," said Sora brightly, "are you going to do it?"

Riku shook his head, silver bangs sweeping across his face, "Not today. I'm waiting for the real thing."

"Real thing?" asked Sora, tilting his head a little.

"Y'know," said Riku waving his hand airily, "tomorrow's the real deal. Tomorrow's Valentines Day for REAL. Today we're just celebrating it at school."

"Oh okay," said Sora but then he frowned a little, "but don't you think he's going to be expecting you to do it today?"

Riku fought the frown tugging at his lips, "No, and besides maybe this way he'll be surprised."

"Okay Riku," said Sora.

"What about you?" asked Riku narrowing his eyes suspiciously "Are you going to tell Kairi today?"

Sora laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Y-Yeah…"

"What are you planning?" asked Riku eyeing Sora, he was proud of his friend who two years ago couldn't even muster the courage to talk to the curvy red head that had attracted his attention.

"Just… I don't know," said Sora looking at the ground, "I bought her some chocolates but… I don't know Riku… Will chocolates really stand out much against the other stuff she'll get from other boys?"

"Maybe you should deliver them in person," suggested Riku.

"Maybe…"

-----

"Go get'm tiger!"

Axel's younger sister Larxene's words seemed to echo through his head as he made his way to school.

When his friend Roxas came up from behind him and asked if he was going to confess today he very nearly lost his breakfast. When Roxas commented on how green he looked Axel flipped out and instantly opened up his portable mirror so that he could right whatever was wrong with his face and fix his hair at the same time.

"You're hopeless," Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I am not hopeless," hissed Axel not taking his eyes off the sacred mirror.

"Oh yeah?" asked Roxas quirking an eyebrow (Axel hated it when he did that), "You're nervous already and you aren't even planning anything until tomorrow!"

"You think I should do it today?" asked Axel with wide eyes.

Roxas just snorted and sighed.

"It's your choice Axel…"

-----

For the entire school day Riku and Axel avoided each other like the plague. All around them people were kissing, sending valentines and confessing their feelings for one another.

Yes it seemed that both of the boys were clearly starting to regret their choice of waiting till the next day.

_Why can't it just be tomorrow already?!_

------

"Bye Riku!" cried Sora giddily as he left the school walking hand in hand with Kairi, the girl had practically fallen at his feet when he'd confessed. Riku waved half-heartedly.

It's not that he wasn't happy for his friend; it's that he wasn't happy for himself.

Muttering foul language under his breath he made his way home and marched up to his room to put the finishing touches on his confession.

------

Axel wasn't the grumpy type. But when you spend a whole day watching other couples courting in the hallways of you high school knowing that that _could've _been you with the love of your life well… It doesn't do wonders for your emotions.

On the bus ride home Roxas kept a wary eyes on his best friend. He knew the face painted on Axel's face all too well. It was Axel's _"If I don't get some good loving soon I'm going to torch someone" _face.

"Axel," he began quietly, "you alright?"

"No," hissed Axel causing his blonde companion to withdraw, "If I see one more couple making out I'm gonna-

"Oh darling!"

And that was when fate decided to be a bitch and torment Axel some more. Axel watched in disgust as a blonde woman and her boyfriend came stumbling onto the bus in each other's arms.

"That's it!" cried the red head throwing his arms up in frustration. The inhabitants of the bus turned to stare at Axel as he stormed off the bus in a rage.

"Uh, sorry about him," said Roxas squeakily as he bowed to the pedestrians, "he's uh… sex-deprived."

"Oh that poor boy," whispered on woman clapping a hand to her mouth.

"I know how he feels," muttered a random virgin.

"Heh heh… Yeah," said Roxas before turning to run after his best friend.

-----

That night Riku quietly climbed out of his bedroom window and made his way carefully to Axel's house.

When he got there he tip toed up Axel's front porch steps and quietly laid his gift on the front mat.

-----

At the exact same time Axel snuck out of his house and made his way to Riku's all the while humming the Mission Impossible theme song to himself.

When he reached the front porch he stopped dead.

"Holy shit," he whispered.

There lying on Riku's door step was a pile- no mountain- of presents. Presumably from all the girls at school. Axel wondered briefly how many of these girls were betraying their boyfriends by sending these trinkets.

Shaking his head sadly and saying a small apology to the girls he quickly set to work at distributing the many gifts to every garbage can on the block. By the time he was done he was stinky and sweaty and out of breath but now, he grinned triumphantly, the porch was his to claim.

With the utmost care and affection he placed his neatly wrapped bow on the front porch and stalked off into the night, every now and then skipping and giving a little whoop of joy.

-----

The next day Riku snapped out of bed like a rocket quickly did his hair threw on random clothes praying that they matched (they probably did seeing as the majority of his wardrobe was black) and ran out of the door.

Or he would've run out the door if he hadn't tripped on the conveniently located box sitting on the welcome mat. Blinking as he picked himself up he took the box carefully in his hands and smiled when he saw who'd signed the little tag.

Forgetting about going to Axel's house he took the box back inside with him and sat down on the couch. Taking hold of the purple ribbons he pulled gently. After that his self restraint snapped and he was tearing through the box like nobody's business.

And inside sat a stuffed heart plushy.

Riku blinked and picked it up; he looked at what the tag said:

"SQUEEZE ME!"

He shrugged and squeezed the heart.

"I wuv you!"

Riku nearly dropped the doll in shock when the demented little voice filled the air of his family's living room. His eyes widened and he ever so slowly smiled.

Thirty minutes later and the battery in the plushy had run out from Riku's constant squeezing.

-----

Axel woke up and stretched that morning with every intention of going to Riku's house. He ate a full breakfast and got dressed as usual. When he finally did open the door he stopped when he saw what was sitting on the front step.

It was a CD. But on the cover in an almost neat scrawl were the words:

_"From Riku"_

Blinking back shock Axel took the CD inside and put it in his player. As he waited for the CD player to read the disc he tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently and "ho hummed" quite a bit.

After a while (_"Geez I really need to get a new player, this thing is ancient")_ Axel pressed play and waited patiently. And then after a few seconds the song came on.

And Axel promptly choked on his own spit.

_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie_

_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop_

_Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye_

_And I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because you are so dear_

-----

Once Riku was done throwing a funeral for the now voiceless doll he heard the door bell ring. He smiled a truly sincere smile when he saw who it was.

"The name's Cuppy Cake. C-U-P-P-Y-C-A-K-E. Got it memorized?"

**Author's Note: **Well I believe I am now a big pile of fluff after writing that. Review please.


End file.
